The last Choice
by the girl by the downtown caffe
Summary: No super villianesse would even consider sparing his life. But its me we’re talking about okay?


**Well I started watching the series today, and well, am, lets say I liked it .**

**Alright...now I feel guilty 'cause its not pucca...haha...I just really LOVE the _gringo_'s atempt at mexico!! (no ofence meant...I just looove that word!!)**

* * *

Hadn't I always been a good fighter. But that single day, something stopped me. Like gravity stops human beings from flights, _he_ kept me still. They where all wanting for me, and I must say it was uncomfortable to deliver the last blow. So much hate gathered in my fists pleading to be realized. But a much stronger force, _my_ gravity, stood on the way. If I had been weaker, maybe he's face would already be burning in the Miracle City volcano.

Millions eyes on me, the only one with the power to defeat him. Not only over the dead bodies of his parents…well, actually only his father and grandpa. But however, something had to be done. No super villianesse would even consider sparing his life. But its me we're talking about okay? Me and him. For the first time, it looks like my revenge shall be complete. All the good things I did for him. Every time a little hint that could help him. And there he was, the one who spot it all in my face, lying still, entirely under my power.

I'm ruining his life like he did to my heart. Deeply into his brunette curls, something tell me, there is evil. Deep within that scar of his, or his perfect lips or…ugh, How can I be even thinking this? And then, the darkest, most hidden part of me answers the words I speck the most, from anyone, anyone _at all_!...from him. The ones that never came with all these years. _There's good within you, maybe?_ It whispers, hidden in the shadows of that remote desire. _No_. I reply to myself. _No_.

Anger tears break form my eyes, only because I know, _he knows_, I am such a terrible lier.

I lied to myself when he pretended to like me. I lied when I said he was the best friend I'd ever had. _He had been more_. He was the _only_ friend I ever had. And he blew it all! He never meant it.

I pull harder from his silky hair.

How could he be so cruel. I always knew he like that stupid _other_ girl. The one I always was mean to. _The one we killed first_. And _over her dammed dead body I couldn't still have him_! What could move him so much—always by her side, even when dead, and never close to me, whom offered him life!

I was such a terribly dammed lier! If I'd try to do anything for him, I'd be killed as well.

He, my gravity. Could I ever defy him? Could I really choose to be with him, to fight all my so called beloved, and start form zero?

With able hands, I tried to get a flinch from his face. If i only see his eyes, tell what he wanted me to do? To look into his face, just to find the slightest possibility for him to love me afterward.

My hands shake.

I already know the answer to that one. I know he'll never stop loving Frida. She was the love of his life, and I took it away. And still he loved her. Once death wasn't able to tear them apart, how could I be? There was a soul he'd be looking for in a desert without water, the one he loved. And heaven knows that's not me. I'm in hell with that single fact. A crow cant beat love. No matter who much torture I implied, i knew it wouldn't help. He'd never be evil to her memory. That's what I loved about him. So determined. Strong enough to cause me fire like pain even this hurt. _Why in the dammed world did he have to love her_! I kicked his guts expecting an answer. Then, of course, none came. How could he answer an unspoken question. Even if he was unlimited.

And yet I wasn't. I was so full of limits that my only option became slowly to destroy my only love.

_No_. I made up my mind. He's not my gravity. _They_ are. The ones expecting me to kill him are. The ones that seek my pain along with all other's.

Then, maybe, I could change!

Ow, If only I could go back, to be with him. I deserve a second chance, everyone does.

Then why didn't you give one to Frida?

_Stop! Please, just stop, just…_ I keep begging myself to act.

Through time, men have found a way to overcome gravity. Don't we have plains? Or rocket pants? Or anything else to help us fly? _Deux ex Matchina_. Yeah, that's what I needed! Just hope at the least. If so many times before had he gotten out of this situations? Maybe…just in the smallest chance of a million…just there, _maybe_...there _was_ hope! A single ray of light in the right place would have motivated me to change, to defy gravity. I waited. Nothing yet.

I seek into his face for answers, his ever perfect face covered with bruises made by my own hand. And so, as if nothing, he turns to look at me. Not only has he the courage to look straight into his murders eyes, but to smile. As if asking me to do the right thing.

My heart stops. Why in the world is he smiling…no chuckling…_how_ in the entire universe can a boy about to be kill laugh, as joyful as before the fight? That's when it hist me. It's not me he's smiling at. No, no, no, no. I was too stupid to even consider it. Well, of course it wasn't at me! What the hell was I thinking? Now it's not just tears, but sobs. It wasn't at me. I cry in realize-ment. It was at her. Her corpus was right besides me. It was meant to cause pain to _him!_ Not me, I scream in my mind, not me….

He laughs because he's gonna meet her. He belives in afterlife enough to laugh on his death bed.

It seriusly isn't helping me save him.

Why must he love her and not me.

And suddenly I realized that everything kind I did for that stupid boy lead him further and further away.

Every defeat made him Superior. That desperate call for attention of mine came out entirely wrong.

And yet, for some reason, I keep trying. I keep trying to be good, to save _him_, the one who's hurt me the most, to defy my gravity.

At last, for a an instant, the slightest ray of light in the right, exact, spot tells me what I need to do the most.

And I'll do it. Today. Now. Even after seeing what only I've seen within his eyes. Even after knowing that he wants it. And even after loving El Tigre. I am La Cuervo. And I need no one to defy gravity. No. I _do not_ defy grabity. I do not defy _my_ true gravity.

And with a single movement, the rife is gone. Along with his life.


End file.
